Something to Live For
by felizzya
Summary: [After AC]Cloud starts his own mental adventure and will have to search long and hard into the depths of his heart. When things start happening to close friends,what will he do? Is it possible to know what you're looking for but not know at the same time?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Something to Live For**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Final Fantasy…. I would be outside frolicking in my oversized field of flowers than typing this. So no suing. Please. The plot is mine, but the characters and locations are not.

This is the Prologue(and I guess a chapter sorta). Only like… 300 words or something, but the chapters will probably be about 1000 words (Heehee. I like that song… never mind… ;;)

"_I… want to be forgiven." – Cloud, Advent Children_

..:--

It was no use. Why should he dwell in the past.. when it seemed like he didn't need to look over his mistakes. It wouldn't help him in the future. To him, he had no future.

He wanted, another adventure. Something else to do. He wanted more to life than what he had. But what?

He had clothes, food. He had his Fenrir. He had people who looked up to him. He had everything… almost everything.

Everyone loved him. He was Cloud Strife. The person who saved the world. He also had saved many people from death. He saved himself from it also…

Geostigma Syndrome.

But even with it gone, he still relived the memories. All those memories. The wolf of regret wasn't going away.

Not yet. Maybe not even ever. All Cloud knew was that what he had, he had. He wasn't going to look for what he needed. He probably didn't deserve it.

But everyone deserves to love and be loved.

..:--

The blonde sped down the streets of Midgar on his Fenrir, the chilly air whipping his face. Something had been nagging at him for weeks, he needed to lose stress.

Yes, he was never really alone. Yes, there were people always there to keep him company. Yes, yes, yes. But there was one no that always came to mind. But he did not know the question to why he would say no.

But it soon struck him. A memory from his past. Something he thought he wouldn't need to take note of. Something a dear friend asked him once, when he first became a SOLDIER.

"_Do you have something to live for?"_

..:--


	2. Chapter 2: Mistaken Questions

**Something to Live For**

**Chapter Two: Mistaken Questions**

**Disclaimer: Lo and behold! I do not own Final Fantasy!**

Here is the ..err.. second chapter. Please review :D Oh and also, Cloud will not be paired up with anyone, and if he will be, it will only be temporary. Otherwise this would be a romance fic.

_"Cloud...words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking..." – Tifa, FF7_

..:--

A velvet blanket covered the vast and endless expanse of heaven. Beneath this sky was the bustling city of Midgar. The lampposts were still giving off some light, and people were scurrying back to their homes from a long day of work.

The jingling of keys was heard outside of the local bar, Seventh Heaven. A gloved hand turned the knob quietly and quickly, making sure to not disturb anyone that would be sleeping. Surprisingly, a light was still on, coming from one of the rooms upstairs. It was so late at night; Cloud thought that everyone would be sleeping.

He crept up the stairs and peeked into the lit room, which happened to be Tifa's. She appeared to be looking at something, that or spacing out. Who knows, she could even be reminiscing. A lot has happened these past few years.

Tifa, getting the feeling she was being watched, looked up but found no one there.

"Cloud…" The uttered, "I thought you'd be gone until tomorrow." She wasn't exactly talking to him, but more to herself, actually. Shrugging the situation off, she crept under the covers and turned off the light.

Cloud was standing outside, next to the doorway, looking at his feet. There was a lot to think about, right now, so much he didn't hear anyone coming near him.

"Cloud?" Cloud jumped at his name and whirled around to meet a confused Denzel. "Is that you?"

"Denzel," The blonde took in a deep breath and continued, "What are you doing? You should be in bed."

"I wanted to get a glass of water." Cloud nodded and smiled a bit.

"Okay. I'll go with you." Denzel grinned and ran to the stairs. "Whoa! Shh! Quiet!" Cloud half hushed as he walked after the excited boy.

..:--

"Cloud?" Denzel asked from his bed, as Cloud started to walk away.

"Hm?"

"Could you tell me the story on how you saved the world?" Cloud gave out a barely audible chuckle.

"Again?" The boy nodded vigorously. "Well," Cloud ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Maybe tomorrow, Marlene is sleeping; we wouldn't want to wake her." Denzel nodded, but before Cloud could reach the door, he was interrupted.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Cloud sighed, and nodded. "Are you sure? You won't leave us again?"

'_Leave them? Again? Did I hurt them that much?' _Cloud turned around and gave him an assuring smile.

"I'll be here. I promise."

..:--

"Do I have something to live for?" Cloud asked himself, as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes, and his bottom lip moved forward a bit in a pout. This usually meant he was frustrated or confused. "I don't know, Zack, you tell me."

The reason he could defeat Sephiroth was because he knew what was important to him, his friends, family, and basically all the love he got from others. But for some odd reason, he didn't know what to say to this.

No. He didn't have something to live for that he knew of. But yes, there was definitely something that kept him to go on. To push himself beyond his limits. Aeris helped, Tifa helped, Denzel, Marlene. Everyone, every one of his comrades had helped him. Even Sephiroth helped him in some ways. Sure, he would get annoyed at them from time to time, but he wouldn't trade anything in the world for them. Or that's what he thought.

Questions. All these questions buzzing through his head. Guess it would be because he saved the world. Was this his punishment? Was karma coming to get him? He did the right thing, didn't he? …Didn't he?

The walls, they seemed to laugh at him. Laugh at his confusion. Cloud glared at them, they weren't in this situation. They were just walls.

"Shut up." With that, he rolled over to his side and drifted off to sleep.

..:--

Cloud woke up the next morning, and groggily got up from the bed. Stretching, he stumbled over to the bathroom and washed up. While doing so, a delightful aroma rose from the floor. Tifa was cooking.

The blonde walked downstairs to where Tifa was and looked over her shoulder. She laughed a bit.

"Hungry?" She asked, quite amused by the expression on his face. Amused, but still there was sadness held in her eyes. Cloud gawked at the food in the pan, trying so hard to close his mouth before the saliva would find a way to escape. He nodded quickly, looking like a child as he did so. That's what was special about Cloud; he could act so childish at times.

Tifa placed the eggs and sausage on a plate and handed it to him, which he gratefully took and devoured.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Tifa asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you haven't eaten anything yesterday." Cloud mumbled something, and all Tifa could make out was 'delivery' and 'breakfast.' She rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate of food herself. "Two people need you to deliver some things to them." She said, as she cautiously placed a piece of paper next to his plate, hoping that he wouldn't bite her hand off.

Cloud drove the fork the last morsel of food, shoved it in his mouth, and picked up the piece of paper, scanning it.

Shoving it in his pocket, he grabbed the plate, rinsed it, and grabbed his keys.

"Be back later." Was all he said as he faced Tifa. It was odd. The feelings he felt inside. A kiss on the cheek would've made this scene complete.

Yes, there was that odd scene playing. Tifa wishing Cloud good luck and him giving her a light kiss on the cheek. But no, this wasn't a soap opera.

"Good luck, and take care." Cloud nodded and forced a small smile. He walked over to Fenrir and sped off towards his destination.

"Tifa?" Tifa turned around to find Denzel standing there and gave him a smile.

"Yes, Denzel?"

"Where's Cloud?"

..:--

A/N: There was chapter one. I know Cloud seems a bit 'OOC' but hey, he was hungry and he changed a bit. He felt better after really knowing that he was never alone.

You would know, I guess, if you watched Advent Children. But until next time. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Mistaken Consequences

**Something to Live For**

**Chapter Three: Mistaken Consequences**

**Disclaimer: Hehe. I— O.O;; I mean. I do not own Final Fantasy ;; -shoos away police- **

**Please Read: **Okay. There will be a couple parts to this story. For the first part, every chapter will begin with 'Mistaken'. I'm not sure how many parts there will be. But I'm planning the whole thing out. This will be the first fanfic that I have written that would be fully thought out. As for the first few chapters… they're purely being typed as I go. Hehn. -sweatdrop-

I really have been doing a lot of research for this story. I do not own the game, but own Advent Children. So I don't really know about that much stuff. I'm planning to get the game soon though, so as soon as I get enough information, it will probably be faster to update.

Long note, I know, but.. yeah. On with the fanfic.

"_I learned a lot. The elders taught me many things. About the Cetra... And the Promised Land... I'm... alone... I'm all alone now..." - Aeris_

..:--

"Cloud is out doing deliveries." Tifa said, bending down so that she was the same height as Denzel. Denzel nodded, and ran off back to his room.

'_Poor boy. I guess we all are nervous that Cloud will leave us again.'_

..:--

The sun was out, and though it was the cold time of year, the beams of light gave the atmosphere a warm feeling. It was… one of those days. Those days where the day seemed too perfect, yet you'd have that gut feeling that something bad would happen. But who knew what would happen. (A/N: I dooo :D)

The playful wind ruffled his blonde hair and he squinted through his tinted goggles, pushing Fenrir to go faster to his destination. He didn't like the feeling he was having. Not one bit.

Cloud arrived at his first stop, and unbuckled the package that was strapped to the back of his motorcycle. Half jogging, half walking up to the door, he knocked, and an elderly woman answered.

"Strife Delivery Service. Here's your package, ma'am."

"Why thank you, young man." Cloud pulled out a piece of paper for her to sign and started to walk away. "Be safe, and keep an eye out."

"W-what?" Cloud turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying to take care on your ride home…"

Cloud inaudibly said 'Oh' and mumbled a sorry before walking back up to his Fenrir and started the ignition.

'_Calm down, Cloud, you're overreacting. Nothing bad is going to happen.'_

"Have a good day." He called out as he zoomed down the road again.

"One to go." He whispered to himself.

..:--

"Denzel, Marlene, come down and eat your breakfast!" The two kids raced each other down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of Tifa. Her hands were placed on her hips as a playful smirk was held on her face. "Well?"

The two kids showed her their hands, and smiled so that she could see that they brushed, in unison. Tifa looked at them one last time before she was content and handed them their food.

Some footsteps were heard entering the bar, and they seemed rushed and pleading. Tifa turned around to find a woman standing there with a hand clutched across her chest. Tifa rushed to the woman's aid and bent down.

"What happened?" When the woman gave no reply, Tifa became worried. Something was off about her. Tifa's eyes grew wide in shock and she quickly turned around.

"Denzel, Marlene, run!" As soon as she said those words, the children ran out the bar. They knew what to do, when in danger, go straight to a neighbor's house. As they got their distance they heard an explosion coming from where they ran from.

"Tifaaa!" Marlene cried, trying to escape Denzel's grasp on her.

"Marlene, you heard what Tifa said!"

"Tifa!" The girl cried out in anguish, tears ran down her pink cheeks as she called for her current guardian, her friend. Denzel seemed to try and hold back some tears also.

..:--

It was too quiet, and Tifa good hear the strange ticking of a clock. She was glad that the kids ran to safety, but now she was worrying about herself. She left the 'woman' there and tried to run up the stairs but an explosion occurred from the body, causing Tifa to duck down and clutch onto her head, usual reflex. Shards of glass from the windows pierced Tifa's skin, causing her to scream in agony. But trying to escape again, piece of plaster came down and hit her head, causing her to black out.

..:--

Something lurched in the pit of Cloud's stomach. Something bad happened. Oh no. He had just delivered his second package and quickly ran to Fenrir.

"Oh no…" He said to himself. The man who just received his delivery called out to him, telling him to have a safe trip home. Frustration boiled within him. Whenever he had a bad feeling about something, most of the time it would come true. And this time was really no exception. He cell phone started to ring, but he paid no attention to it. Until it wouldn't stop ringing...

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello?"

"Cloud?" Came a muffled voice.

"Denzel? What happened?"

"T-Tifa-"

"What happened to Tifa? Denzel?" The phone call ended. They kids were probably using a payphone. "Shit!" He shoved the phone into his pocket and pushed the pedal harder, hoping that Fenrir would go faster.

..:--

By the time he got to the bar, the first floor was filled with rubble, bystanders gaped at the mess, and Cloud pushed himself through the crowd.

"Denzel! Tifa! Marlene!" He called, hoping that someone would answer. From behind her heard two people running towards him, which were, fortunately, Denzel and Marlene.

"Denzel, Marlene! Where's Tifa?" The children panted in exhaust and tried to speak but no words came out. Cloud shooed the people away and began to look around. Kicking some plaster and rubble away, he found what looked like the outline of a woman's body. Worry crossed him, but then looking more carefully, he realized it wasn't the outline of Tifa's body. There was no blood around the area.

"C-Cloud." Marlene cried. Cloud rushed over to Denzel and Marlene, who were by the staircase, looking down crying.

"T-Tifa..?"

..:--

Okay. Chapter is overrr. Hmmm. What happened to Tifa? Tifa haters, don't be so happy. Tifa lovers, calm down. Aeris lovers, Hi. But anyways. The next chapter is coming soon. I actually had trouble with this one, I wasn't sure whether to put any government people in there. I know about SOLDIERS and WRO and stuff, but I'm not sure about police o.O So if you could review and tell me who would handle this situation. That'd be luffly. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Mistaken Promises

**Something to Live For**

**Chapter Four: Mistaken Promises**

**Disclaimer: I nono own Final Fantasy…**

I'd like to thank Jaymee and my cousinnnn… Yeah, they've helped, a lot. Please Review people :P (Actually my cousin just pestered me to finish the chapter, but that's something else to talk about)

_"Cloud! I don't care about you anymore! Why don't you ever listen to us? " – Marlene_

..:--

"T-Tifa..." Cloud's eyes burned, and he needed anything, anything to make the pain stop. But no tears came out, no tears came to stop the burning. Marlene and Denzel were quietly sobbing next to him, hands cupped over there mouths. There on the floor, was Tifa, scratches and bruises covered her delicate body, her face was pale. There she was, one of the strongest people Cloud knew, lying there motionless.

..:--

Cloud sat next to Tifa's still form, watching her. An oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth, and the oscilloscope placed next to her, making a small beeping noise every few seconds

He wanted to cry, he wanted to cry so much. Just to let out a little bit of his burdens. He broke his promise. He broke it. He promised Tifa that whenever she was in danger, he'd come save her. He'd be her hero. He promised Denzel, that'd he'd be there.

But, he was just doing his job, right? He didn't do anything wrong... right?

But why did he still have that guilty feeling inside?

"Mr. Strife?" Cloud looked up to see a middle-aged man standing there, holding a clipboard and tapping a pen against his chin. A doctor.

"Will she be alright?"

"We're going to run some more tests on her, so if you cloud please wait outside for a moment." Cloud nodded and got up, pushing the chair backwards a bit and nearly knocking the IV's over. "Do not be so nervous, Mr. Strife. We'll make sure Miss Lockhart is in good hands. We are trying our best."

Cloud nodded again and left the room. Slumping down in one of the waiting chairs, he placed his head in his hands and rocked it back and forth. He knew that something bad was going to happen. And now look where he was. In the hospital, waiting to see if Tifa was going to make it through okay.

"Cloud!" Upon hearing his name, he looked up and saw a teenage girl running towards him, she seemed to bring some familiar friends along, also.

"Yuffie!" Yuffie came to a stop and bent over panting. Some nurses and patients glared over at the disruption and Cloud waved at them as a sign of apology. "I got your call, what happened to Tifa?" She asked, her voice barely above whisper. Looking behind her, Cloud saw that Cid, Barret, and Vincent were there as well. Cloud sighed and shook his head.

"I... I don't really know. When I got back to the bar..." He took in a deep breath, and tried to continue again, but with the flashbacks and the memories.. it just pained him to try and explain.

"Where were you when this happened to her?" Everyone turned around to look at Vincent. It wasn't like him to socialize or question unless he had something important to explain. Everyone's eyes came back onto Cloud. Did they really think that I _left_?

"I.. I was out doing deliveries." They all sighed in... what seemed to be.. relief?

"Don't take it out on yourself so much. It wasn't your fault that this happened. It couldn't be helped, you weren't there." For some odd reason, Yuffie's kind words helped. But just a little. Actually, barely. But it was a tiny step. Baby steps come first, after all.

"Mr. Strife." The doctor from before came in and nodded, "and.. friends." It was probably one of those moments where if this whole thing was an anime, the doctor would sweatdrop at the group of intimidating looking people in the hospital, all here to see a young woman. "You may go in and see Miss Lockhart again, the nurses and myself have run the tests and are going to look over them one more time."

"Is she doing okay?" Cloud asked. The doctor let out a small nod again.

"It's nothing _too_ serious, I assure you of that." Nothing _too_ serious? What was that supposed to mean. Nevertheless, the AVALANCHE members went down the long hallway to Tifa's room. Yuffie wanted to scream at the sight. Tifa, covered in caked blood, scars, and bruises, lying on one of the _really_ white hospital beds. And they were all pretty sure Cid and Barret wanted to say something, but they were at loss for words. And even if they did say something, it would be inappropriate to say in a hospital. (A/N: I wonder how many times I've said 'hospital' in this fanfic...)

Everything was so still in the room. It was eerie. They felt as if they moved, everyone would crash down and Tifa could get hurt anymore. The stillness was disrupted as someone laid a cold hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Calm, down, you're shaking." The blonde looked up to see Yuffie, as pale faced as he's ever seen her. Even after all the times she's gotten motion sickness, this would have to be the worse. Of course, Tifa was important in all of our lives, Yuffie and Tifa were the only girls in the group after Aeris died. It seemed like Aeris was the one that kept things together. Even after death she helped everyone cope. Cloud couldn't help but mutter under his breath 'Aeris, where are you?'

The familiar footsteps were heard coming in. The group turned around to face, yes, the same doctor. He wore a worried expression on his face and his brow furrowed together a bit. He let out a weary sigh. Cloud jumped up, worry written all over his face.

"We looked into this a bit more and..."

"And? What's wrong? What happened?" Cloud was definitely losing his patience with this guy. He was taking up time, time he could be using to help Tifa. Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, and Cid were pretty worried by the doctor's look on his face, also.

"Miss Tifa Lockhart appears to be in a coma."

..:--

I know, this whole chapter was boring and all about Tifa, but I couldn't avoid it. I really couldn't.

This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write. Being the dumbass I am. I had to research stuff, blah blah blah. But I promise, when I get the game (which will probably be tomorrow depending on whether they have it in stock or not) the chapters will be more efficient.

There will be one more chapter and that will probably end part one, sooo yeah. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Mistaken End

**Something to Live For**

**Chapter Five: Mistaken End**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own. Final. Fantasy. **

I got... Final Fantasy 8! But not 7 –sheepish grin- I might get it off eBay, though. But anyways, It can't read my ps2 memory card. Which is a bummer. I got pretty far, but then ... I died. But anyways. Here is the last chapter of the first part of this fic (Tifa is like the main character for half of this chapter, so... sorry about that.). Yeah. Bring it.

"_Tifa! When'd you become such a wimp!" – Barret_

..:--

_/"Tifa..."/_

"_Huh? Who's there?"_

_/"It's me, Aeris."/_

"_...Aeris?"_

_/"Yes. Tifa, you're in a coma."/_

"_Tifa... coma?"_

_/"Yes, Tifa. You are in a coma?"/_

"_Where is everyone? And why is it so dark? What happened?"_

_/"Like I said earlier, you're in a coma. A bomb exploded in your bar, and you got knocked out."/_

"_What happened to Marlene? And ...Denzel?"_

_/"They're safe. So is everyone else. No need to worry."/_

"_When can I..."_

_/"Very soon..."/_

Tifa's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around at her surroundings. She tried to sit up from the bed but she hurt herself doing so.

"Aggh. Damn it all." Tifa fell back down with small thump. Placing a hand over her forehead to massage her headache, she noticed something. "Where'd all these cuts come from...?"

_It was too quiet, and Tifa good hear the strange ticking of a clock. She was glad that the kids ran to safety, but now she was worrying about herself. She left the 'woman' there and tried to run up the stairs but an explosion occurred from the body, causing Tifa to duck down and clutch onto her head, usual reflex. Shards of glass from the windows pierced Tifa's skin, causing her to scream in agony. But trying to escape again, piece of plaster came down and hit her head, causing her to black out._

"Oh yeah..." Tifa frowned and placed her hand back down by her side. As she did that, a nurse came in and smiled at her.

"I see you're awake. We didn't know how long you'd be in that coma." Tifa forced a smile onto her face and attempted to try and sit up again, but with no avail. "Oh dear, don't strain yourself." The nurse walked over to the side of the room and pressed something on a remote, raising the bed higher so Tifa could be in a sitting position. She started to talk, but Tifa's mind was clouded with random thoughts.

"Excuse me, miss?" She snapped out of her thoughts and faced the nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you'd like anything to eat?" Tifa nodded, and the nurse made her way over to the bed and switched the pillows.

"It was a good thing that young man brought you here as early as he did. You could've suffered worse." As the nurse walked out the room, Tifa couldn't hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

'_Cloud...'_

..:--

"Well?"

"Sir, it appears that the bomb only harmed a woman. Cloud wasn't in the building."

A fist slammed down onto a wooden desk in anger.

"I'm not paying you to kill the wrong people."

**Flashback**

_A man dressed in a black suit walked into the bar, and kicked some of the pieces of wood out of the way, scanning the area._

"_Oh Cloud..." He called out, not that he expected an answer. He didn't really want to hear a reply either. Walking up the stairs, his hands in his pockets, his foot hit something soft. Looking down a grin was on his face, but it eventually faded when he saw it was just a woman. "Humph. Nothing but a pile of bullshit." He kicked her body to the side and continued his raid through the house._

_Upon reaching Cloud's room he spotted something. Something... that could help make his job easier. Grabbing the object, he turned around cautiously then jumped out the window. He didn't want to raise suspicion walking out the front door. The explosion probably attracted pedestrians to the scene._

**End Flashback**

"But sir, this woman, I believe, is a weakness."

The shaded figure leaned back into his armchair and was quiet, as if in ponder, which he was.

"Do you have any proof?" The man from the flashback slid something onto his desk, and the other man smiled. "Well, you may have saved your ass. You may leave, Reno." Reno grinned impishly and grabbed the object that he showed his boss and walked off.

"Hmm... brainwashing that jackass wasn't so bad after all." The man mumbled under his breath.

..:--

Cloud moved away some of the debris, trying to find anything, _anything_, that would help him find out who did this.

"Fuck!" Cloud picked up a piece of wreckage and threw it at the wall, making more glasses crash down the ground. Angry? No. Frustrated? Hell yeah. Vincent walked into the area, and stood there, seeming detached from the whole situation. Cloud rubbed some dust onto his pants and scratched the back of his head.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, but something is missing from your room." Was all he said. Barret walked in, and sheepishly stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Ya, that picture in yer room isn't 'der anymore."

"Which one?" The blonde said a bit too quickly for his own good.

"There was more than one?" Yuffie butted in. She seemed to step in at the start of the conversation as well. Cloud nodded, as the group looked at each other in confusion.

..:--

Reno looked at the pictures in both his hands and frowned.

"Didn't know why I went back to take the other one. Both have the same people. Meh. Oh well." Reno shoved the pictures back into his pockets. They fit because well, he had big pockets, and he took off the frames. Reno may have been brainwashed, but he still had a brain, even if not a lot of it. He snickered to himself as he held out his hand into the air, for no reason whatsoever, just to get a grasp onto nothingness.

"This is it. The _final_ battle is coming."

..:--

Well, that's it for Part One! I know, its sucky and rushed, but whatever. It plays an important role. Check back later for the next chapter. PLEASE Review. You know you want to :P And I might not update unless I get at least five more reviews.

But if I'm in a /really/ good mood... _maybe_


End file.
